


Full Circle Trilogy: Introduction

by alyjude_sideburns, artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: Author's notes and acknowledgements for the Full Circle trilogy.





	Full Circle Trilogy: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The trilogy is part of the Jake Universe.  It follows "Junior Guppy"

**Author's Notes:**  
  
This trio of stories (which brings us full circle in the lives of Jim, Blair and Jake) picks up a few weeks after "Junior Guppy", but precedes "A Day at the Zoo" and "The Big Five" (both have been revised and will be added soon). The planned vacation mentioned in other Jake stories is here, in story #2, "Three for the Road" and many of the open questions raised in previous stories have been answered in this trilogy.  
  
I've changed the actual timeline for the opening of Disney's California Adventure because I'm selfish and wanted Jake to enjoy it.  
  
**Acknowledgments:**  
  
This particular set of stories took three years to complete and I must thank two TS fans who were Jake fans; Terry Kitay and Susan 'Suki' Tavares. Without them, I probably never would have finished. They're also responsible for the name of the Cascade Baseball Team, _The Kits_. The first story in the trilogy, Cold Case, was won by Terry several years ago during the Moonridge Auction. I must also thank Melvin - a soul mate and someone who loved Jake as much a I do. The deliberately misspelled nickname for Jake (welp) is his and fits Jake to a "T".  
  
In addition, I have to thank some very special friends who are responsible for a certain _duck_ purchased at Downtown Disney several years ago - with Jake and Blair in mind. You'll understand as the infamous duck appears in _Three for the Road_.  
  
And finally, I must thank Gillian Middleton, as it was her brilliant [**Jamie**](http://www.corplink.com.au/~gillianm/Slash_Page.html) Series that both inspired me and motivated me to try a 'kidfic'.  
  
(Cold Case were beta'd by Starwatcher, PatK, Sheila, DebraC, Sylvette and several others, and the other two stories were beta'd by Delilah and DebraC. All three stories have been revised numerous times since then - so any new errors are mine.)  
  
Final Note: This trilogy was won by Tammy - in zine form - at one of Moonridge Auctions, so I want to thank her for her contribution.  
  
**ARTWORK:** All original artwork is by the incomparable Lorraine, who provided them for the zine version offered and won by Tammy. Lorraine truly brought not only Jim and Blair to life - but my beloved Jake as well. Additional artwork (manipulations) done by alyjude.

_In gratitude to the few but devoted fans of Jake. Of all my stories, the Jake Universe means the most to me as he is based on my beloved nephew, Terry (who is now almost 32 and a Captain in the Air Force and in JAG). Thanks for taking Jake into your heart and loving him – ab-so-lute-leeeee!_


End file.
